I Want to be Naughty
by Chazz-It-Up
Summary: Mello gets fed up with Matt always playing video games and decides to take it out on his lover. Note this is yaoi and a very short lemon at that.


So my friend and I were on the phone and she asked me to talk dirty to her (ok that's not exactly what happened but anyways) I said something along the lines of pulling a twinks hair and making him suck my dick. She said I should write a fanfic around that sooo.. here I am after not updating any of my other ones. ShelboTheClown this one is for you.

* * *

I don't own the Death Note franchise or any characters in this story.

MattxMello One shot

I Want to Be Naughty

* * *

Mello sat staring angrily at his brown-haired friend. The boy had been ignoring him all night in favor of playing his newest game. The chocolate addict glanced at the screen and huffed to

himself. Here he sat practically naked and Matt was more interested in blowing apart zombies. Mello pressed his lips together and frowned. A crackle of lightning flashed across the

window as if Mother Nature also agreed with the blonde.

Matt let out a cry of anguish as his character was cut in half by some giant ax weilding tyrant. The boy lifted his goggles and rubbed his eyes as the loading screen came back on. The

game resumed and Matt was once again facing the boss. Mello scooted closer to his boyfriend and Matt unconciousley leaned into him all the while his eyes were glued to the tv.

Rain pounded against the window as Mello rested his head against Matt's shoulder. Another flash of lightning and a boom of thunder echoed across the room. Matt smiled and just as the

boss fell in defeat the power went out. Matt dropped his controller in disbelief. "What but I…" Mello watched his boy glance at him and then back at the tv in astonishment. Matt grimaced

and sank back to the couch. "What am I going to do now?" He asked looking at the blonde.

* * *

"Well I can think of a few thinks." Mello said with a seductive grin which quickly faded once he saw Matt start to shake his head.

"Not tonight babe. I'm too angry about that game." Matt remarked and laid back on the couch watching his boyfriend.

Mello's eyes narrowed and he moved so he was kneeling on the couch. He reached down and grabbed Matt by his brown hair, hauling the boy non too gently eye level with his crotch.

Matt's gaze rested on the older boy's bulge, quite noticeable through his pants. He licked his lips as Mello gave another tug on his hair, causing a soft groan to fall from his lips.

"That's more like it" Mello thought and pressed the boy's face into him. Matt eagerly pressed kisses to the leather clad cock and wrapped his arms around Mello's hips. Mello shoved him

back, still angry at his friend for earlier, and undid the button on his pants. He pushed them down, letting his hard on spring free. Mello bit back a whimper as he watched Matt's eyes

gazing steadily on the treat in front of him.

* * *

Mello grabbed his cock in one hand and lightly tapped it against his lover's mouth. " Open and suck" he commanded but didn't really need to as Matt had already engulfed him. The gamer

sucked on the chocolate addict's dick as if he was trying to get a new high score. Mello moaned and ran his fingers through the boy's hair, letting the silky strands brush across his skin

before giving them another tug.

Matt moaned and with a quick bob of his head, took all of Mello's seven inches down. The boy above him hissed out another groan. The insistent tugging on his locks had Matt just as hard

and he opened his pants to play with his own erection. Mello's tugging became more frantic as one hand fisted in his hair, the other scratching across his shoulders, leaving rivers of

pleasureable pain running through his body.

* * *

The blonde's moans were increasing in decibel along with Matt's movements. The game addict reached up and rubbed Mello's balls and deepthroated him again. That last motion caused

Mello to scream out Matt's name and tug painfully hard on Matt's hair causing the other boy to lose his load as well. Matt drank every drop Mello offered while his own cum seeped onto

his pants. Mello let go of his hair and sank back on the couch. Matt got up, shed his pants and whiped up his cum with his shirt, tossing both articles of clothing on the floor before crawling

on top of Mello.

"You were right. That is much better then playing games." He said and kissed his boyfriend. The other boy just smiled and pet his lover's hair, soothing down the strands he had tousled in

his lust filled state. Matt laid his head on Mello's chest and was quickly sleeping. Mello soon fell to sleep with a smile gracing his features.

* * *

Well there you go. I know it was quick but it was written in a half hour time frame because my roommate wanted to go to bed. : ) Hope you enjoyed it and please leave feed back.

Negative or Postive. Might write a follow up story.. maybe possibly. Ugh sorry for the lack of spacing. No matter how I write it always reverts it back to weird kind of spacing. Very annoying. So hopefully with the breakers in place.. it's less annoying? I'm not sure.

Sincerely,

Chazz-It-Up


End file.
